


My Husband to Be

by LittleMissYaoi



Series: Klance AU Month [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Galtean AU, M/M, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissYaoi/pseuds/LittleMissYaoi
Summary: Keith has been betrothed to Lance since they were young children and have only met once. Until the day of their marriage.





	My Husband to Be

Keith fussed with his cuffs of his sleeves as his servant straightened out the jacket he was wearing. As much as the outfit looked great against his purple skin and dark hair, he felt stiff and overdressed in it. As he fussed with his collar at his neck he heard the door open as looked in the mirror in front of him to see his mother. “Keith, are you ready? The ceremony is due to start in a half a varga.”

“I am,” he said turning for her to see him fully. Krolia approached with a gentle smile and put a hand over his scarred cheek. 

“You look so handsome.”

“Thank you Mother.” Keith fidgeted some more with his cuffs.

“Nervous?” Keith nodded.

“I’ve not seen Lance since we were very young children and now we are to be married. Of course I’m nervous,” Keith sighed. “I’m not against the marriage, just I don’t know anything about him as an adult.”

“I know but I’m sure you’ll work it out together. You’ve been friends once before, i’m sure it can happen again. Let’s get you down to the hall already. Don’t want to be late for him.”

“Of course not.” Keith stepped off the small platform he was standing on and followed his mother out of his bedroom to the corridor. Keith silently followed beside his mother as they made their way down the Grand Hall in the Castle where the Marriage Ceremony was to take place. 

Keith had known it was to come for as long as he could remember. An Alliance between the Galra and Alteans would be beneficial to both races. They had been allies for years but with the threat from other races that wish to obtain Altean technology for just themselves or the Galra military prowess for their own needs, an official Alliance through marriage was deemed the best solution. 

Keith understood the reason why and he wanted to do the right thing as Prince of his people. He wanted to be the best husband he could for Lance. He had no idea how Lance felt about the marriage, if even wanted to be married. Shaking those thoughts out of his head as they stood just outside the hall for the ceremony.

Keith took a deep breath as he walked in, his mother’s arm linked with his as he made his way to the front. A musical instrument played as he walked down between rows of people. On the right was family and friends, his best friend Shiro stood up front waiting for him. He smiled to him as his mother let him go and kissed his cheek.

They were still a bit early and their were still a few guests to arrive also. Keith looked out of the other side of the room to see Lance’s family and friends. He vaguely recognised Hunk as one of Lance’s cousins and his wife Shay, of Balmeera. He also recognised the Princess and Prince of Earth being among Lance’s side. It was good to see relations were good between the two races. Though Shiro was also human and as well as being Keith’s best friend he was also his bodyguard. 

As Keith stood up front waiting for his future husband to arrive he was starting to get really nervous. He felt a hand on his shoulder that made him feel calmer. He turned to Shiro with a smile. “You okay?”

“Yeah just anxious. I’m about to get married to a man I haven’t seen in twenty years and I have no idea if he’s okay with it,” Keith replied. 

“I’m sure it wouldn’t be happening if he wasn’t agreeable to it. You’ll do great,” Shiro said reassuringly.

“I hope your right.”

The music picked up and the large doors at the back of the hall opened. Keith turned as he watched the most beautiful man Keith had ever seen walk down between the rows with, who Keith assumed was, his mother. Lance wore a white cloth in formal Altean dress with gems and gold, embedded into the fabric. Keith was dumbstruck by Lance beautiful tan face. His white hair matched the clothing. He look so serene and perfect. Keith had thought he was overdressed but compared to Lance he was very casual. 

“Pick your mouth up from the floor,” Shiro whispered.

Keith closed his mouth as Lance got closer. As Lance got to the front he kissed his mother’s cheek and came up a few steps to face Keith. Keith smiled to Lance seeing as the man was only a few inches shorter than him. “Hi,” Keith said softly.

“Hi,” Lance replied with a soft smile.

“You ready for this?” Keith asked cautiously.

Lance nodded. “Yeah, I am.” 

Keith held out his hand for Lance and the Altean took it as they turned to the officiant. “Welcome everyone to this momentous occasion the union of the family Kogane of Daibazaal and the family McClain of Altea. Keith please can you say your vows,” said the officiant.

Keith nodded as he turned to face Lance. He kept a hold of Lance’s hand and took a deep breath as he recited his vows that he learned. He looked into Lance ocean blue eyes as he started. “I, Keith Kogane, take you, Lance McClain, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”

Lance smiled and took a breath himself before starting his own vows. “I, Lance McClain, take you, Keith Kogane, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”

Keith squeezed Lance’s hand a little smiling. It seemed like everything would be okay. “Now with the power given to me by Altea and Daibazaal I pronounce you married. You may now kiss,” said the officiant. 

Keith smiled as placed his free hand on Lance’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him, as Lance leaned in too. They’re was cheering and applause from around them as Keith continued the kiss which Lance seemed to be happy with. They did separate, still smiling as they were then shuffled through to sign paperwork for the marriage and alliance. Throughout all the signing he didn’t let Lance’s hand go and Lance didn’t want to let go either. 

After the signing they had a few moments to themselves before the banquet. “So we’re married,” Keith said in a bit of a gaze. He still had Lance’s hand in his. 

“We are. That was a lot quicker than I thought it was going to be,” Lance said jokingly. “Got to say I’m very pleased with this.”

“Really?” Keith asked surprised. “I wasn’t sure if you were okay with it being arranged.”

“At first no but I got used to the idea of it being you. You were nice to me as a child and you’ve grown up very handsome,” Lance said smirking. “I’m really looking forward to consummating our marriage.”

Keith could feel heat rising up in his cheeks. “Yeah well, you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” Keith said flustered. Lance smirked wider as he looked Keith up and down. 

“Maybe we should consummate it now.”


End file.
